<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have I Told You Lately by CloversDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242122">Have I Told You Lately</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams'>CloversDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 + 1 Things, Akihiko is smitten, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, H E L P, M/M, Post Confession, as he should be yes, he knows exactly how lucky he is, potential movie/manga spoiler, ughh theyre so in loooove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Later that night Akihiko laid on his back with the slumbering Haruki contently resting on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling as he used his right hand to fiddle with his boyfriend’s soft locks. No matter what length they were, he’d never get over just how comforting it was to touch them. He brought his left hand to his face, took a drag off his cigarette, then turned his head to the side and blew out the smoke.</p>
<p>He’d said it again. And just like last time, it felt right. Akihiko had no regrets. In fact, he wanted to tell Haruki that he loved him every time their eyes met. No, more like with every breath he exhaled. The feeling within him was beyond intense. It was hard to believe sometimes. He reached over and put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and shut his eyes. Akihiko wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Or the five times Akihiko said "I love you" and the one time Haruki beat him to it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have I Told You Lately</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I love you. Please go out with me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For real?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For real.</em>
</p>
<p>The memory of Akihiko’s heartfelt albeit rushed confession danced through his head. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, the blanket he’d been wrapped unraveling in the process to reveal his bare torso. Morning already, huh?</p>
<p>That was the first time he’d allowed himself to say the words aloud. His feelings for Haruki were always kept under lock and key. Maybe he thought it was for his own protection, or maybe for Haruki’s. He couldn’t really say. The point was that he’d never dared utter those words before that night.</p>
<p>Akihiko draped his right arm over his eyes. Something about finally expressing them made the emotions feel even more real. He’d been in love with the man for longer than he’d let himself realize. Akihiko understood that now. He’d made mistakes. He’d done his best to make up for them, to change for Haruki’s sake. Now, it was all Akihiko could do not to cry as he recalled the teary-eyed Haruki smile as he responded to his words. His chest ached at the memory.</p>
<p>Akihiko could still barely believe it. Haruki, who could absolutely have anyone he wanted whether he saw that or not, agreed to date <em>him</em>. Just over three weeks passed since that evening and Akihiko still needed a moment to process that it really happened after he woke up in the morning.</p>
<p>The two of them spent more time together than not these days. Usually, their days ended with them losing track of time so they slept over at each other’s apartments. Then the one who woke up first would make some breakfast. It was real. He and Haruki were dating. They were crazy about each other. Akihiko’s chest filled with warmth at the thought. All right. Processing over. Time to start the day. He turned his head to see the other side of the bed was vacant.</p>
<p>The smell of coffee hit his nose and he smiled to himself. Of course Haruki was up early enough to make that. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Ugh. He already had to leave. That meant there wasn’t any time to laze around and snuggle with his boyfriend for a bit. Early morning classes were truly the worst thing in the world.</p>
<p>Akihiko groaned to himself then finally rolled out of bed. He meandered towards the shower, wondering if he should just take a day off. Haruki wouldn’t be very happy with him if he did that. Fine, he’d go, but he would cuddle his boyfriend twice as long when he got home later. That was the best way to recharge after a long day.</p>
<p>He showered, towel dried his hair, then got dressed in a hurry. If he dawdled at all he’d be late for class. He didn’t need to hear it from either his boyfriend or his professor. Unfortunately, Akihiko was ready to head out. His stomach growled to remind him that he’d forgotten one important thing. Akihiko rolled his eyes then wandered into the kitchen. Once he got there he stood in the doorway for a moment to drink in the scene.</p>
<p>Haruki was humming softly to a song stuck in his head and doing a little dance as he tended to the food on the stove, totally unaware that he was being watched. A smile spread across Akihiko’s face and he didn’t make a sound. It wasn’t usual that he found himself awestruck by just how much he felt for someone he saw so often, but with Haruki that seemed to be happening more and more lately. Was it possible to continuously fall harder for someone? It had to be with the way he was warmed by Haruki’s very presence. Honestly, it felt like the opposite of a problem.</p>
<p>Akihiko crept up behind his aloof boyfriend then waited to see if he’d be noticed. Nope. Perfect. He tickled Haruki’s sides and shouted, “Good morning, Ha-ru-ki!”</p>
<p>The resulting yelp and way that his boyfriend wriggled in his grip made Akihiko chuckle. He continued to laugh as he got scolded for doing dangerous things near an open flame. Worth it. He’d do it again the very first chance he got.</p>
<p>Once he finished his impromptu lecture, Haruki sighed then kissed Akihiko’s cheek. “Morning. I made breakfast. You need to eat before you go to class.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, you’re the perfect wife,” Akihiko snickered. Haruki squeaked and did his best to protest but couldn’t seem to get the words out. Cute, as usual. Akihiko reached around him to grab one of the plates of food then kissed the corner of his mouth. “Can’t stay, already running late. I love you.”</p>
<p>Akihiko didn’t stick around to watch Haruki blush, as appealing as the sight was. He could hear the guy’s embarrassed mutters as he hurried out of the kitchen, plate and all. Akihiko kicked on his shoes at the same time as he stuffed his face. Thank goodness Haruki made portable breakfast today. He picked up his bag then left the apartment with his cheeks full like a chipmunk.</p>
<p>It felt good to say that again. Admittedly, Akihiko had been wanting to since the first time. Haruki was always doing something that made him want to declare his love for him. Actually, there wasn’t any reason for him <em>not</em> to now that he thought about it. Akihiko would have to remember that. It was fine that Haruki didn’t say it back. Akihiko knew he still needed to earn that properly. And he would. He’d work as hard as he had to until he was worthy. He was determined to earn it, no matter how long it took.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing Haruki was like something out of a fairytale. Seriously. Every time their lips touched Akihiko’s senses came alive. Each breath felt like it just might be his last, so he needed to make the best of the moment. The fact that Haruki met his kisses with a similar sense of desperation made his head spin. He thought back to when they watched fireworks together. It was a similar explosion of adrenaline.</p>
<p>Akihiko’s fingers twitched with the desire to touch Haruki. Anywhere, everywhere. He just had to feel him to know he was real, that this wasn’t all just a dream. He was hyper aware of each little motion, every sound that the other man made. They motivated him to continue.</p>
<p>He smiled as he broke the kiss to nuzzle Haruki’s neck. His boyfriend’s little gasp was so sweet that Akihiko just wanted to kiss him harder. The living room couch sure was a popular spot for impromptu make out sessions to begin. Akihiko had no complaints. He kissed his way back up Haruki’s neck to claim his lips once more.</p>
<p>“Mm… Haruki. Haru.” Akihiko continued to kiss him between words. “You’re beautiful, talented, funny, perfect… mine.” He swallowed the soft moan that slipped past his boyfriend’s lips. Akihiko’s voice was barely above a whisper as he added, “I love you.”</p>
<p>He kissed Haruki before the words even registered in his head. Every time he seemed like he was going to speak Akihiko kissed the words away. Now wasn’t the time for that. He just wanted to feel Haruki’s lips against his. Nothing else in his life ever felt so right. They should just bask in the feeling together.</p>
<p>Eventually Haruki gave up trying to talk and leaned into the kiss instead. It caught Akihiko completely off guard when their positions were flipped quite suddenly and he was the one lying on his back on the couch. The blushy yet determined look upon Haruki’s face that was accompanied by a pout was so adorable that Akihiko couldn’t stand it.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to say something but this time it was Haruki that didn’t give him the chance. He leaned down and slotted their lips together to continue making out. So he wanted to take charge of the situation, huh? Akihiko was perfectly fine with that. There was nothing he’d like more in the world than for his boyfriend to kiss him breathless.</p>
<p>Later that night Akihiko laid on his back with the slumbering Haruki contently resting on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling as he used his right hand to fiddle with his boyfriend’s soft locks. No matter what length they were, he’d never get over just how comforting it was to touch them. He brought his left hand to his face, took a drag off his cigarette, then turned his head to the side and blew out the smoke.</p>
<p>He’d said it again. And just like last time, it felt right. Akihiko had no regrets. In fact, he wanted to tell Haruki that he loved him every time their eyes met. No, more like with every breath he exhaled. The feeling within him was beyond intense. It was hard to believe sometimes. He reached over and put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and shut his eyes. Akihiko wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a long day, ugh. Akihiko sure was glad to be home. By home he meant Haruki’s apartment of course because his day would be incomplete if he didn’t get to see his boyfriend’s cute face. He used the key with the cherry blossom design on it to unlock the door then stepped inside. It had been a gift from Haruki after they started dating. An open invitation to come over whenever he liked. Before that moment Akihiko hadn’t realized it was possible to get emotional over a key.</p>
<p>He kicked off his shoes and set down his bag then he wandered into the apartment. It was the living room where he finally spotted Haruki sitting on the couch with his bass on his lap. He had his headphones on and was strumming away at the strings while humming to himself. It was almost a shame to interrupt him when he was so focused. Akihiko could probably go shopping or something to give the guy a little more time. As soon as he had the thought Haruki looked up from what he was doing and smiled then beckoned for him to come into the room.</p>
<p>“Ah, Akihiko, I’m glad you’re back!” Haruki exclaimed the moment the blond stepped into the living room. He removed his headphones then motioned for him to join him on the couch and waited.</p>
<p>“Yo, Haru.” Akihiko walked over to him, kissed his forehead, then did as was requested and sat down on the other end of the couch. He watched as a shy smile spread across his boyfriend’s face and couldn’t help but smirk as well. He’d never tire of seeing that.</p>
<p>Haruki tucked his hair behind his right ear then adjusted his grip on the bass. He unplugged the headphones from the amp, played a few random notes, then said, “I want your opinion on this new riff I just came up with.”</p>
<p>Akihiko nodded along as he listened to Haruki play. The little ‘dun dun duns’ he hummed in time with the chords were just precious. Once finished, Haruki practically sparkled as he waited for a response. Akihiko chuckled softly then picked up a pair of drumsticks off the coffee table and pretended to play. He never took his eyes off his proud boyfriend as he said, “It’s great. I can already think of at least three ways to incorporate drums along with it.”</p>
<p>“Really? That many?” Haruki asked, his eyes wide with awe.</p>
<p>Akihiko nodded then watched Haruki rub the back of his neck and mutter something about how it really wasn’t anything special, but he rather liked it. The adorable way he blushed with that proud smile upon his face was just too much.</p>
<p>Akihiko leaned his arm against the back of the couch and rested his head upon it. Haruki got right back to strumming and muttering to himself about how he thought one chord was the way to go but in actuality another worked a lot better. He played a little more, then nodded in agreement with himself.</p>
<p>Once again Akihiko found that he was hit with a familiar urge to yell about his feelings. He just might explode if he didn’t do something about it. His gaze never left Haruki as he smiled warmly and muttered, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Haruki stiffened and his cheeks darkened even more. He had that surprised look upon his face again. The one that said he simply couldn’t process what he was hearing or who it was from so he sort of drifted off into space. He was actually quite stubborn when he wanted to be. Time to change the subject and return his boyfriend to planet Earth.</p>
<p>“You’re fingering has gotten better,” Akihiko continued, not giving the other man too much time to dwell. There was a mischievous look in his eyes as he hummed, “I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>“Wha–” Haruki looked down at the bass. “Oh! Right! Thanks, I’ve been making the effort to improve lately, heh.” He pursed his lips together as if he had something else to say but wouldn’t let the words out.</p>
<p>Akihiko lifted his head then cracked his neck side to side and asked, “We still have that karaoke party this weekend, right?”</p>
<p>“With Uecchi and Mafuyu? Yeah.” Haruki nodded.</p>
<p>Akihiko grinned, made a muscle with his right arm, then put his left hand on that bicep and declared, “I’m gonna kick their butts, just wait and see.”</p>
<p>“It’s not exactly a competition…” Haruki sighed with a shake of his head. The crooked little smile on his face gave away just how amused he was by the blond’s antics.</p>
<p>Akihiko pointed a drumstick at Haruki and laughed, “It is if you’re not a coward!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karaoke with the band was the best. Akihiko always had a beer in his hand and would challenge each of his bandmates to a sing off in turn. He didn’t know why they always accepted, but it was a lot of fun, even if he lost most of the time. He supposed that was probably because he was the one who demanded the contest and had nothing to do with actual talent. Still, it was a blast.</p>
<p>Whether laughing because Ritsuka couldn’t help playing air guitar while he sang, or nearly being on the verge of tears because Mafuyu chose to sing a sad song, emotions were high. Even if one of them chose not to sing solo, everyone gave singing with one another a try. Half the time that ended up in snickering instead of finishing the song. It was great. The four of them were always more in sync during practices after a fun time like this.</p>
<p>Akihiko didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system, or the fact that Mafuyu and Ritsuka were in the middle of a sappy duet while he and Haruki sat on the couch and watched, but there was a certain mood in the air right now. Those two were always lost in some world of their own and singing together was no exception. Akihiko didn’t care. He was lost too. His gaze lingered upon his boyfriend and he was left awestruck.</p>
<p>That smile… Haruki’s beautiful smile… it was hypnotic. Even though the guy wasn’t paying him any attention right now Akihiko couldn’t look away. He was a vision. An ethereal being that mere mortals weren’t worthy of looking upon. And they were <em>dating</em>. Akihiko could scream.</p>
<p>He watched his boyfriend hum along as he watched the kids fondly. Haruki looked so happy for them, like the approving older brother figure he was. Ugh. Akihiko couldn’t take it, he just wanted to kiss the life out of this perfect man. His feelings bubbled to the surface without warning again and he just had to say something, or he might pass out.</p>
<p>Once their song was over, Mafuyu kissed Ritsuka’s cheek then excused himself to go to the bathroom. Ritsuka nodded then busied himself with looking through the catalogue of songs, all the while pretending that his face wasn’t as red as a tomato. That was when Akihiko saw his moment. He leaned closer to his boyfriend and whispered, “Love you, Haru.”</p>
<p>Haruki squeaked loudly and jolted in surprise. He muttered incoherent nonsense and rubbed his ear as if that’d somehow help with his overwhelming embarrassment. He opened his mouth, shut it again, then pouted.</p>
<p>Akihiko laughed loudly. He had the cutest boyfriend in the world, and it made him want to sing! He stood abruptly then hurried over to where Ritsuka had paused what he was doing to raise a curious eyebrow at the commotion they’d made. Akihiko tossed his arm around the frowning Ritsuka’s shoulders and pointed to the first song he recognized then exclaimed, “Let’s sing that one, Boss!”</p>
<p>“Fine, but remember it’s a duet, not a contest!” Ritsuka yelled right back. He rolled his eyes and shook his head when Akihiko’s arm tightened around him and he laughed loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haruki set the bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table then made himself comfortable on the couch. It was a bit chilly today, so he decided to make use of the throw blanket he kept tossed over the back of the couch. He could hear Akihiko singing loudly as he finished up his shower, which made him smile.</p>
<p>There probably weren’t enough words in the dictionary to explain just how great things were between them these days. Seriously, whenever he thought they’d piqued, something new would happen that’d make Haruki’s feelings for Akihiko kick into overdrive once again. It almost felt like falling for him all over again. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to <em>not</em> be head over heels in love with the guy. Normal levels just didn’t seem to cut it with Akihiko. Haruki was constantly swimming in the emotions he made him feel.</p>
<p>If he wasn’t such a coward, then maybe he could actually tell his boyfriend that. As it stood, Akihiko had told him that he loved him five separate times and Haruki hadn’t been able to properly reply once. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel the same, heck he was in love with the blond before he was ever a blip on <em>his</em> radar, but for some reason he just panicked internally every time. He froze, forgot what to say, and could only blush. Akihiko moved on every time as if that wasn’t a problem, but Haruki was left to dwell on his own shortcomings. It was the worst.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t he just say it? Why was his boyfriend so much braver than he was? He kind of wanted to scream. The sound of footsteps behind him knocked him out of his own thoughts. He shut his eyes and let out a soft hum when Akihiko bent over the back of the couch and kissed his cheek. This really was the life.</p>
<p>“Did you choose a movie?” Akihiko asked softly, his lips right next to Haruki’s ear.</p>
<p>A shiver ran down Haruki’s spine. This man was a problem. One he didn’t mind having at all. He nodded and motioned towards the TV as he said, “Y-yeah. It’s ready to go whenever you are.”</p>
<p>“Nice.” Akihiko meandered around to the front of the couch and sat down. He lifted the blanket off of Haruki’s closest shoulder and scooted towards him then wrapped it around his own. Once settled in he said, “Let’s get this watch party started.”</p>
<p>Haruki nodded then pressed play on the remote. They didn’t watch movies together too often because they’d both rather practice their instruments when they had free time. However, when they did, Haruki was left to wonder why they didn’t do so more often. Cuddling on the couch together for ninety minutes and chuckling at some funny moment on TV was the definition of bliss.</p>
<p>Sometimes he’d lay his head in Akihiko’s lap, sometimes it was the opposite. Tonight, though, they were simply sitting very close to one another with the same blanket slung across their shoulders. It was nice. Intimate. There was only one thing that could possibly make it better and Haruki wasn’t sure how to initiate it. He should borrow a trick from Akihiko’s book and just go for it. What an embarrassing thought.</p>
<p>Akihiko nudged Haruki gently to get his attention. He winked then said, “Pass me the popcorn.”</p>
<p>Haruki blinked at him. His boyfriend had that fond look in his eyes again. The one that said he was about to throw all caution to the wind and confess his feelings on a whim. Oh. This! It was it, the perfect opportunity! Haruki knew he couldn’t waste it. He could finally be prepared for it. Then again what if he wasn’t? What if he just froze up like usual and made a fool of himself? The potential for disaster somehow seemed to be much greater than not.</p>
<p>“Earth to Haru,” Akihiko muttered as he flicked his forehead. “You in there somewhere?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I mean! Sorry! What!” Haruki sputtered nonsense once again. It was like his defense mechanism or something and he really wished he knew how to shut it off. Overthinking things was his ultimate downfall. Akihiko was so carefree. He just said whatever was on his mind in the moment. He made it seem easy. A thought occurred to Haruki. And why shouldn’t it be easy? He’d harbored these feelings for so many years now that he should be able to express them. No, he <em>needed</em> to say it.</p>
<p>“All right, I’ll get it myself.” When Akihiko reached past him Haruki kissed his cheek. He paused and raised a curious eyebrow at his boyfriend as he asked, “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“I love you!” Haruki practically yelped. He watched Akihiko’s eyes widen and his mouth fall open. Oh. OK. He hadn’t thought there might be a response. Nope. He couldn’t deal with consequences of his actions right now.</p>
<p>Haruki chuckled nervously and started to ramble. “I have for years, but of course I couldn’t tell you that for obvious reasons, heh. Now that I <em>can</em> and probably should tell you I haven’t had the courage as ridiculous as that is. I can’t understand it. I’m such a mess. I also don’t know why I’m talking so much uhh…”</p>
<p>When he realized that Akihiko hadn’t made a sound Haruki stopped as well. He gulped then turned to look at him. Whatever he expected, it certainly wasn’t to see Akihiko’s eyes shining from being filled with tears. Haruki gasped and reached for him but the blond turned away and hid his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Akihiko…” Haruki didn’t know what to do. He reached for the blond then paused. Should he apologize? That was crazy. Wasn’t it? Ugh, why was there no manual for this kind of thing!</p>
<p>Akihiko shook his head and mumbled into his hands, “I don’t deserve you at all.”</p>
<p>“Here I thought I was the one that didn’t deserve you,” Haruki replied with a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>Akihiko cringed like he’d been physically attacked. His hands fell away from his face and he yelled, “Are you out of your mind! You’re clearly the one who could have anyone he wanted and–!”</p>
<p>Haruki surged forward to press their lips together. He’d heard more than enough of that. He broke the kiss and stared into Akihiko’s eyes as he whispered, “I want you, Akihiko. Being with you has made me happier than I’ve ever been, so please don’t be so hard on yourself.” He kissed the corner of the stunned blond’s mouth then smiled warmly. “You deserve every bit of my affections.”</p>
<p>Blush darkened Akihiko’s cheeks and he pulled Haruki into a hug then buried his face in his neck. He shook his head as he muttered some incoherent nonsense.</p>
<p>“There, there,” Haruki hummed as he rubbed the blond’s back. He totally got this reaction and somehow it made his own previous ones seem a little less ridiculous. That certainly was a strange relief. He couldn’t help but smile as he returned the embrace.</p>
<p>The best part about this was the fact that once he’d finally said it, well, he found that it wasn’t so scary after all. The words were strong, yes, but so was the feeling. In fact, it felt like there was a small weight lifted from his shoulders now that he’d finally had the chance to say how he felt. So many years of keeping that bottled up as it fluctuated had been stressful in their own right. Now he was free to tell Akihiko that he loved him whenever the occasion struck. He squeezed Akihiko harder and chuckled softly to himself. Haruki really looked forward to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time to see, given fandom. we all sobbing in this chilis tonight???</p>
<p>Goddddd finally watching the movie got me deep in the akiharu feels again. I care them so much wtf T_T</p>
<p>Been thinking about that first “I love you” for a while and like… whats to stop Aki from saying it whenever he has the urge afterwards?? Nothing, I say!! </p>
<p>How many times have I rewatched the confession scene? About half as many as ive reread it woooo (aka a friggin lot)</p>
<p>They’re so in love I can’t deal. Pls I just want them to be happy together. Can I have a chap thats just AkiHaru domestic sweetness?? Just them being silly and in love and dfghgfdsdfg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>